


Valhalla

by livinlavidaloki6969



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Brotherly Love, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Family Feels, Family Reunions, Feels, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor (Marvel) Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinlavidaloki6969/pseuds/livinlavidaloki6969
Summary: Thor and Loki meet in Avengers Endgame





	Valhalla

Everything ended well

Thanos was defeated

The galaxy and its inhabitants have survived

Good has won

But someone had to pay a very high price for it

Thor paid for it with his life

But he fell in battle, died as a hero as he always imagined

Defending the weaker, innocent, defenseless

So he accepted death with open arms knowing that what he did mattered and his sacrifice was not in vain

Not just his sacrifice

Also his friends and

Brother

Who showed extraordinary courage and determination

Who died showing how much he changed and how much he wanted to be appreciated by his loved ones

And he succeeded because Thor appreciated him

Finally after so many years, he realized that he was ignoring his brother's efforts, pushing him away, and finally he was pushed away

During his last fight, Thor mainly thought about Loki

The pain after his loss gave him strength to fight Thanos

The knowledge that he can take revenge

For his brother, friends and the whole world

When Thor let out his last breath and closed his eyes, he finally felt peace

After a while he felt a slight wind in his hair and sunrays on his face

the sun

He did not feel care or pain or sadness, he did not feel any of those things that filled him and ripped him from the inside in recent days

Finally, when he felt ready, he slowly opened his eyes

Valhalla was more beautiful than he could have imagined

Her images depicted in the old Asgard tales did not match her true face

Nor with how the fallen warrior felt entering her thresholds

It was an amazing experience

But only when the Thunderer saw the figures of his loved ones in front of him did he feel real peace and pure joy

He walked slowly toward them

Odin and Frigga greeted their son with a smile

His friends were also waiting for him there

Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, Sif

Heimdall who was killed by Thanos

All Asgardians killed on the ship

At that moment he felt happiness

Great happiness but

Something was missing

He couldn't be completely happy without that one person

He began to look anxiously at the crowd

He carefully examined each face and figure but did not recognize him anywhere

He looked at his parents again

Sad smiles were on their lips

Thor took two steps back

He felt pain again

He was disappointed

He lowered his head, feeling tears welling up in his eyes

He didn't want to let this into consciousness but everything seemed to indicate that ...

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder

He was all tensed

He tried his best to turn to look at the person behind him but he couldn't

Something paralyzed him and he could only stand still holding his breath

But when a familiar voice reached his ears

"I told you brother"

Without thinking, he turned as fast as he could while holding his breath and tears

"The sun will shine on us again"

It was the moment when Thor finally felt complete

The moment he saw his brother

His smile was the widest and most real he could ever see

The only thing the Thunderer could do was take Loki into his arms

He hugged him as hard as he could

In one simple way he wanted to tell him that he was sorry and thankful

That he was happy that they were together again

As brothers

And best friends

Thor could no longer suppress these emotions

Nor tears

He knew that a warrior should not cry but it was stronger than him

He sobbed softly into Loki's arm, feeling him slowly return his embrace

Frigga and Odin were also moved

After so many years of fighting and quarrels, their sons finally made up

Is there anything that can move a parent more than seeing his children forgiving each other

Their family was finally together

They could finally be happy


End file.
